Violet Noir
by Kit Merlot
Summary: Gabe’s thoughts on his daughter, Lex and dime store detective novels.


Title: **Violet Noir**(a sequel to: **Shoot Low, They're Riding the Shetlands**  
Author: Kathy  
Ratings: R for violence  
Pairings: Chlex  
Category: Mystery  
Spoilers: AU, somewhere in Season 6, Lexana never happened, and most importantly, the Lexana wedding never happened.  
Summary: Gabe's thoughts on his daughter, Lex and dime store detective novels.  
Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun and no profit. I don't own any of the characters. The WB has that privilege. THOSE JERKS!  
A/N: I decided to write this for two reasons: the first being I enjoy trying to write in a 1950's, hard-boiled detective noir kind of way, and the second reason? I had to make the insanity of the episode Promise go far, far away from my brain. Orginally posted at Naughty-Seduction the Chlex fan site.  
A/N 2: I borrowed a lot of dialogue from various movies, and TV shows, so thanks to **Mystery Science Theater 3000**, the comedy sketch _Talk, You _from **The State**, **The Petrified Forest**, and Mae West.

**Violet Noir**

Gabe remembered the day that he first decided to stop talking about writing a detective novel, and actually put pen to paper.

It had been during that summer in hiding when he's been separated from Chloe and forced to live in a one room apartment in Star City. He didn't have anything to do all day but watch old movies and worry about his daughter.

And it was during his tenth viewing of **The Maltese Falcon **that he decided that he could write better dialogue, and create a more compelling plot then Dashiell Hammett ever could, and just like that, he turned the TV off, and picked up the pen.

The first thing he needed to do was to create his cast of characters. His hero would be a private investigator, his arch enemy would have to be some kind of a gangster, and finally, a savvy newspaper reporter, with the assistance if the P.I, would break the story, and bring the bad guy to justice.

But that didn't actually occur.

_Joe reached across the table and took Vera's hand in his, but she quickly pulled it out of his grasp. He sighed in exasperation, and told her, "I just want to hold you hand." She rolled her eyes at him and snapped back, "It's not heavy, I can hold it myself." And with that she stood up from the table and started to walk away from him. But before she reached the door, she heard him mutter, "Kitten, that dress is headed for trouble, and it's taking you with it!"_

Gabe hadn't been surprised that the description of cub reporter Vera Miller bore a striking resemblance to his daughter. He wanted Vera to have all of the great qualities that Chloe had, right down to her being a beautiful blonde woman with an intelligent and inquisitive nature.

So in a manner of one day's work, Vera Miller went from being a side kick, to the heroine of the story.

What had surprised him was that Vera was soon falling in love with the notorious gangster, Joseph Alexander.

That had not been the way he'd envisioned the story going. Vera was to have a relationship with the reliably upright gumshoe named Thomas Kent, who'd never let Vera down, and who always did the right thing.

But apparently his muse thought differently.

_Vera stared at Thomas Kent's bruised and broken body. That's what happened to people who crossed the Alexander gang. And it didn't hurt that Tommy had been trying to shake down Joe for hush money. She'd figured out what his racket was after she'd first met him. Too bad Tommy never learned that trying to make a mug out of a man could make you dead. _

Gabe was not in the least bit embarrassed that all of his fictional characters had real life counterparts in Smallville. He was sure that most of his local readers would be able to pick out who certain characters were patterned after.

What mattered most was that Chloe was proud of him and his writing, and she was even prouder to have had Vera modeled after her.

He did notice, however, that she didn't comment on Joseph Alexander or Vera's relationship with the man.

And it wouldn't take a huge intuitive leap to guess who the bald headed, morally and ethically bankrupted, yet charmingly handsome notorious gangster Joseph Alexander was based on.

_Joe ducked and tried not to flinch when bullets flew past him and embedded themselves in the wall behind him. He raised his voice above the gunfire and shouted to one of his gang, "Tell Mugsy to get the car. We've got to lam out of here!"_

His relationship with Lex Luthor was long and complicated. He worked for him, and respected him as a boss. Gabe knew that Lex was intelligent, and kind, but that he hid behind a mask on aloofness.

He also knew of Lex's tragic childhood, and cruel victimization by his abusive and controlling father.

The latter information he had learned from his daughter, and he never forget how haunted Chloe looked when she recounted what exactly Lionel had allowed to happen to his own son.

But what sympathy he had for Lex disappeared when he was fired, and subsequently blacklisted by the Luthors. When his daughter had come to him, and confessed her deal with Lionel, he had known right then and there that he and Chloe would not escape from the Luthor's unscathed.

_Duke looked at the young gangster and sneered. "Punks like you are a dime a dozen, and if you think you're good enough for my daughter, you've got a screw loose." Joe smiled bitterly, but he kept his eyes on Vera's father. "I know you think you've got me all figured out, but you'd be wrong. I love Vera, and there ain't nothing a two-bit chump like you can do about it!"_

So, he'd been completely unprepared for Lex to actually knock on his door, with all three of his novels in his hand. It seemed as if he wanted to discuss them. Gabe hid his surprise, invited his former boss in, and offered him a beer.

They talked about the books for two hours straight.

Chloe's name had been brought up five times.

Lex had wanted to know how Gabe was able to portray Joseph Alexander as a villain and as a hero. Gabe quickly pointed out that the first thing he learned from writing his novels was that there were no clear black and white characters; that everyone had a gray area that they operated in.

Lex looked as if he were trying to hide a smile when he asked, "Even Vera?"

Gabe had smiled back, and answered just as readily.. "Especially Vera. She is a heroine in that she is smart and trustworthy, and beautiful and kind. But she is also capable of using any means necessary to get a scoop."

Gabe stopped talking, when Lex started to laugh. He tried to smother his mirth, but at Gabe's encouraging look, Lex laughed in earnest. "If you don't mind my saying so, you've really got your daughter pretty well pegged."

Gabe grinned good-naturedly. He knew his daughter's personality better then anyone else's but he wasn't quite done with young Mr. Luthor yet.

He waited for the laughter to die down before he started to speak again.

"Joe is the same way. He may be a ruthless gangster who thinks nothing of killing people, but he always has a reason for what he does, and nine times out of ten, he's trying to protect someone he loves."

Gabe paused and watched Lex's expression carefully. "No person, fictional or real, is all good or all evil. It's how we live our lives day to day that determines if we are a good person or not."

Lex had nodded thoughtfully at Gabe's words, and he didn't speak for a full minute. Gabe had been prepared to wait the young man out when the silence was broken by Chloe's arrival.

_"Do me a favor, Pops, shut up and sit down!" Vera's head shot up and she glared angrily at her boyfriend. "Joe, how dare you talk to my father that way?" But neither Joe nor Duke even spared her a glance. "Damnit, answer me!"_

After that, Lex stayed in weekly contact with Gabe and Chloe. At first, Lex used Gabe's novels as a pretext, and would often ask him questions about the other characters in the book. He liked to tease Gabe about Duke Miller, who was Vera's adoring dad, but also a bootlegger.

One time, Lex had jokingly wanted to know if Gabe had any bathtub gin for sale. Chloe had quickly gotten into the act, letting Lex know that if he didn't watch his mouth, he'd have a knuckle sandwich coming his way.

Lex started grinning and conceded that getting threatened by a gun moll was just as good as getting iced by the boss himself.

Gabe just shook his head at them when they both started laughing like hyenas.

After that, Lex stopped pretending, and just started calling for Chloe, and before he knew it, Joe and Vera were together in real life.

He didn't often gloat, but there were occasions when a little "Told you so" was called for, and this was certainly one of them. He had known that Chloe and Lex were right for each other even before they had known it.

**Death Pays a Call**

by Gabe Sullivan

Summary: Newlyweds Vera and Joseph Alexander, stumble across the murdered body of local politician, Ross Lang. The two start to investigate but what happens when, **Death Pays A Call**?


End file.
